La cerise sur le gâteau
by Argillia
Summary: UA;Itadei;PoV Deidara  La répartie est la seule arme qui vous apporte, et la victoire, et des côtes fêlées. Mais ça vous amène aussi des trucs dingues:  un petit ami, des bonnes notes, des chemises à manches courtes... Alors je la ferme ou pas?


Notes introductives :

Deux points se doivent d'être développé ici. Dans cette fiction, on constatera que certains âges n'ont pas été respecté par rapport à l'œuvre originale Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasori et Kisame, tous deux âgés de plus de la trentaine, ont ici respectivement 16 et 17 ans. Cette liberté que j'ai prise s'explique par : le manque de personnages proches d'Itachi et Deidara ayant un âge proche du leur. Dans une fiction située dans un univers lycéen, la seule option me semblait être de les rajeunir. Itachi et Hidan ont également rajeunit de un ou deux ans.

Le second point est Tobi. J'ai choisit, pour les besoins de l'histoire qui nécessitait un personnage relativement proche de Deidara, qui soit un Uchiha et qui ne soit pas très malin, de garder Tobi en tant que tel. Sa véritable identité est donc mise de côté pour faire de Tobi un personnage à part entière.

Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur sur les personnage ou l'œuvre d'origine. Cette histoire a pour seul but l'amusement et le partage, sans échange d'argent ou quelconque monnaie.

Ayant moi-même parfois du mal à comprendre les références faites par les auteurs, j'ai joint à la fin de la nouvelle une sorte de glossaire expliquant toutes les référence suivies d'une * . Si vous trouvez une quelconque référence dans le texte qui vous est inconnue, n'hésitez pas à me la signalez afin que je l'ajoute au glossaire.

Sur ce, place au récit...

**La cerise sur le gâteau**

Je me suis attiré pas mal d'ennuis dans la vie, mais ce jour là était la cerise sur le gâteau, le clou du spectacle, et le n'importe quoi de toutes les autres expressions possibles pour exprimer la même idée. J'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie, mais en même temps jamais je ne me suis autant éclaté! C'était le jour où je me suis mis à dos les deux personnes du lycée qu'il ne faut à aucun prix se mettre à dos.

La première est Hidan. Un gars de ma classe. Un Ouaich typique. Et un chef de gang. Le genre qui pense avec les poings et l'entrejambe, caïd pas malin qui se la pète dès qu'il peut, qui voit de la provoc' partout, surtout là où y en a pas. Le mecton de base, facile à piger.

L'autre, en revanche... Il s'agit d'Uchiha Itachi, c'est-à-dire M.-Sorti-Tout-Droit-D'un-Mauvais-Roman-Ou-Le-Héros-Masculin-Sait-Tout-Faire-Et-Est-Surdoué-En-Tout-Et-Oh!-Comme-Tout-Le-Monde-L'adore-Alors-Qu'il-Ne-Paye-Attention-à-Personne. Sérieusement. Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les mauvaises fan-fictions qu'écrit ma tante daltonienne. Vous savez, les navets où il y a deux protagonistes: Un qui est le Dieu Ultime du lycée, adulé par une foule de fan-girls en état médical critique dès qu'il bouge une cellule, chouchouté par tous les professeurs PEU IMPORTE la personnalité d'origine du professeur (Et si le professeur ne l'aime pas, alors le protagoniste en question arrive toujours à lui fermer son clapet avec sa répartie extra-ordinaire.), doté d'un physique hors du commun et de capacités dépassant la moyenne dans tous les domaines sans pour autant avoir jamais pensé à sauter une classe. L'autre est le Looser Suprême du lycée, celui que tout le monde méprise et rackette. Bien évidemment, pour des raisons totalement farfelues mais pourtant décrites comme guimauvement logiques, les deux protagonistes sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne le dit à l'autre -là encore, les raisons sont floues. A la fin, ils finissent ensemble et les autres l'ont tellement mauvaise que même Chuck Norris* ne peut plus rien pour eux. Et Uchiha Itachi, c'est LA version réelle du protagoniste Dieu Ultime. Puissance trois cent soixante-sept. Donc autant dire que c'est pas n'importe qui que j'ai aux trousses; et ça veut aussi dire que me trouver des alliés dans cet masse d'admirateurs de sa personne que sont les élèves du lycée est aussi facile que de retrouver le cerveau de Tobi dans un saladier de carottes râpées. Sachant que Tobi n'a _pas_ de cerveaux et que je suis allergique aux carottes.

Sans compter que je me suis fâché avec mon meilleur ami Sasori pour une raison que je n'ai même pas comprise, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus d'allié à l'intérieur.

Ça a toujours été comme ça, j'ai un don -ou une malédiction si vous préférez, moi j'essaye d'être positif. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est quasiment jamais de ma faute. Et aujourd'hui est le summum de ma carrière de malchanceux professionnel.

Pourtant, quand je me suis levé, tout était exactement comme d'habitude. Bon, le beurre de cacahouète avait un drôle de goût, mais on ne peut pas prédire sa mort imminente sur le goût du beurre de cacahouète, n'est-ce pas? Si oui, alors les fondements de tout ce que je croyais être vrai s'effondre, et mon monde entier sombre dans le chaos le plus absolu. J'ai toujours cru que c'était le goût de la tarte aux fraises...

De toute façon, même la première heure de cours s'est déroulée sans incidents; et pourtant, la première heure du jeudi c'est maths, ce qui signifie que je dois regarder, en faisant semblant d'écouter, la tête de Tsunade sans vomir. Un vrai challenge. Alors c'est dire si tout se passait bien.

Sauf que voilà, à la deuxième heure -qui était un cours de physique- ça s'est un peu gâté. Avant le cours, je discutais avec Konan, une fille de ma classe, quand Sasori est arrivé (Il n'avais pas maths car c'était un cours en module. Les groupes sont fait par ordre alphabétique. « Akasuna » est en haut de la liste, et « Katsuo » -Moi- est dans la deuxième partie, à deux noms près.) et s'est dirigé vers moi comme s'il allait me tuer.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je crois qu'en fait, _il voulait_ me tuer.

Peu importe. Le truc, c'est que c'est cette arrivée...menaçante... qui a déclenché l'engrenage de la malchance.

« Oh! Salut Danna!

- Oh, si j'étais toi, mon petit Deidara, j'arrêterais tout de suite! Je sais très bien que tu m'appelles comme ça de façon purement ironique et si je l'ai gentiment accepté jusque là, aujourd'hui je ne suis _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à supporter tes moqueries!

- Wow! Du calme Dan-je veux dire Sasori. C'est pas méchant! C'est juste un surnom!

-Ouais, bah sors le moi encore une fois ton « surnom », et je te l'enfonce dans le cul si fort que même un proctologue armé d'une pince géante ne pourra pas aller le récupérer, compris?

- Euh... Ouais, ouais! Mais euh... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, là, Sasori? D'abord t'es étonnement vulgaire et ensuite, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, d'un seul coup?

- Tu me trouves vulgaire? Attends, t'as encore rien vu, p'tit con!

- Oulà! C'est moi, le « p'tit con? » ou...

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, abruti?

- Oui, mon ami imaginaire -d'ailleurs tu lui marches sur le pied. » Mais devant la tête de Sasori, j'ai ajouté avec un air désolé et repentant: « Non je plaisante, bien sûr que c'est moi.

- Je vois, Môssieur se croit malin? Alors écoute moi bien, mon gars, si tu ne veux pas que je botte ton petit cul de blondinet à deux balles, t'as plutôt intérêt à laisser tomber l'ironie et l'humour pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

- Okay, okay, keep cool! Calme toi! Il s'est passé quoi, pour que tu sois d'humeur aussi joviale et printanière-je veux dire, pour te mettre dans cet état? »

Pas si facile d'abandonner l'ironie! Il croit quoi? C'est mon mode d'expression, ça, l'ironie!

« Tu oses me demander? Alors que tout ça c'est de ta faute?

- Tout ça quoi?

- TOBI! a-t-il hurlé au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bon, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi, mais si Tobi est impliqué alors je comprends au moins ton état.

- Espèce de sale traître, comment as-tu osé faire ça à ton meilleur ami! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je prends la peine de me retenir de t'étrangler!

- Parce que tu m'adores?

- Ta gueule, Katsuo!

- Okay, zen! C'était pas de l'ironie, j'envisageais sérieusement cette possibilité...

- Ta gueule, j'ai dit! Tu as dit à Tobi que j'avais un faible pour lui, et maintenant il est persuadé qu'on sort ensemble! Tu as idée du cauchemar que je vis?

- Eh! Mais j'ai jam...

- Alors écoute, salaud, si tu tiens à tes bras, tu ne m'approches plus dans un rayon de trois mètres, pigé?

- Mais...

- La discussion est terminée. A partir de maintenant, nous ne sommes plus en assez bon termes pour nous adresser la parole, clair?

- Je...

- Bien. »

Et comme le prof arrivait, il s'est engouffré dans la salle et est allé s'assoir à côté de Konan, me laissant seul, à chercher à quel moment j'avais bien pu dire un truc pareil à Tobi; sans succès.

Je suis allé m'assoir en réalisant que j'avais oublié de faire les exos pour aujourd'hui. Et qui le prof a-t-il désigné pour écrire la correction au tableau? Oui, bien joué, c'est ça: Moi. Fort heureusement, je suis très bon en chimie organique. C'est comme des petites énigmes à résoudre, ces nomenclatures. Alors le prof n'y a vu que du feu.

Sauf qu'en retournant m'assoir, j'ai trébuché sur un sac qui traînait dans l'allée et je me suis étalé magistralement sur la table la plus proche. Qui se trouva être celle d'Hidan. Qui se trouva ne pas en être heureux. Ce qui fit que j'étais dans la merde parce qu'il se trouvait qu'Hidan n'était pas le genre a écouté des excuses rationnelles.

« Oh! Sale con, tu crois faire quoi là, tu t'es pris pour quoi?

- Restons calmes et amicaux, d'accord? Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai trébuché. Je te présente mes excuses.

- Oh! Tu me prends de haut, là?

- Absolument pas, je m'excuse!

- Ah ouais? Et bien on dirait pas, fils de...

- Wow! On redescend! Insulter mes géniteurs n'est pas une preuve d'intelligence, et tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, n'est ce pas?

- D'où tu me parles comme ça, bâtard? »

Autour de nous, la classe huait et nous encourageait au combat (ce qui ne me rendait pas particulièrement heureux.) tandis que le prof (qui n'a jamais eu de toute façon la moindre once d'autorité sur ses élèves) ordonnait sans succès à tout le monde de se calmer.

« Bon, d'abord, je ne suis pas un bâtard puisque mes parents été mariés ensemble quand ils m'ont eu; ensuite, je te parle le plus normalement du monde. »

Ce que je craignait, c'est qu'il m'offre une trop belle occasion de répartie et que je ne puisse pas me retenir de la lui balancer.

« Vas-y tu te prends pour qui là, hein?

- Pour Deidara Katsuo. Tu sais, le gars qui est en train de se faire agresser par un singe-Oh, non, pardon, ça c'est toi. Mea culpa. »

Et voilà. Moi et ma grande gu...!

« Ouais z'y va comment tu me causes là?

- Comme à un demeuré, je me suis dit que c'était la seule façon pour que tu me comprennes. »

Est-ce que quelqu'un (Sasori, par exemple...) pourrait me faire taire? Je sais pertinemment que je n'y arriverais pas moi-même; je suis incapable de ravaler une répartie...

« Tu me cherches, connard? »

Le visage d'Hidan était à dix centimètres du mien et sa main agrippait fermement le col de mon T-shirt bleu.

« Pourquoi je te chercherais? T'es juste en face de moi en train de me souffler ton haleine dessus! Je peux carrément dire ce que t'as mangé ce matin -et, sérieux, le soja fermenté au rat nécrosé, c'est pas une bonne idée, mec. Arrête ça, tu vas te faire du mal à l'estomac. »

Okay, sérieusement, que quelqu'un me la ferme, ou je suis mort.

« Je pourrais t'exploser la figure maintenant mais tu souffrirais pas assez, alors je crois que je vais rameuter tout le groupe pour te refaire le portrait à la sortie des cours, sale fils de ta sœur!

- Fils de ta sœur? Laisse moi deviner: toi, t'es la tête de classe en SVT, pas vrai? »

Mais pourquoi ces grosses brutes de Ouaich sont aussi cons? C'est trop facile de trouver une réplique à ces trucs minables qu'ils sortent et qu'ils osent appeler « phrases ».

« Vas-y tu t'y crois trop là, p'tit merdeux, t'as cru qu't'étais un caïd, ou quoi? Tu t'es pris la grosse tête? J'vais te remettre à ta place vite fait! Et tu vas t'en rappeler longtemps! On verra si tu te la joue encore après! Tu peux dire adieu à ta figure, et même ta salope de mère va pas te reconnaître!

- Wow! Déjà qu'elle me reconnaissait pas avant...

- Ouais c'est ça vas-y, fait ton gros dur devant la classe. Là tu te la joues parce que y a du monde, mais les putes comme toi ça j'en mange dix par jour, alors profites du temps qu'il te reste à vivre, fils de ta mère!

- Et bien au moins maintenant, t'es logique biologiquement! Magnifique ! Fantastique ! Allez, tu n'es peut-être pas une cause perdue... Bon, arrête de rouler inutilement des mécaniques, tu n'impressionne personne. Au mieux, les gorilles qui te servent de potes, mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant j'aimerais suivre la fin du cours, alors bouge ton cul d'attardé de mon chemin, merci. Voilà c'est mieux. Tu vois quand tu veux ? T'es presque utile !»

Putain, c'est moi qu'ai sorti ça? Je suis super prude d'habitude! Limite pudibond! Oh mon Dieu, la tête d'Hidan! Il va me buter! J'vais mourir, là je suis vraiment foutu!

« Profites de tes dernières heures sur Terre, merdeux. » cracha Hidan sur un ton presque calme.

La voix du blond (ou blanc, avec la lumière, c'est pas évident à dire) ressemble à du venin de serpent. Je peux presque voir ses crocs. La menace glisse sourdement et plane autour de moi comme une aura maléfique... Gloups.

Sans dire un mot, je retourne m'assoir alors que le prof essaye tant bien que mal de rependre le cours. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer, moi. D'ailleurs, comme je dis souvent à la fille de ma tante daltonienne, _la répartie est la seule arme qui t'apporte, et la victoire, et des côtes fêlées._

Quand la récrée a sonnée, j'ai rangé mes affaires dans un temps record et j'ai filé plus vite que le Faucon Millenium* en direction de la première (et très originale) planque qui m'est venue à l'esprit: les toilettes.

Deuxième grosse erreur de la journée, parce que c'est là que mes ennuis avec Uchiha ont commencés.

Vous voyez, j'étais tranquillement en train de me laver les mains quand la porte s'est ouverte derrière moi. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, évidemment -je veux dire: c'est les toilettes, tout le monde y va, bon sang! En me retournant, cependant, je suis rentré en plein dans le nouvel arrivant, et il a reculé de quelques centimètres sous l'impact, juste assez pour glisser sur une petite flaque d'eau (je suis sûr qu'elle s'est mise là exprès, celle-là!) et s'étaler de tout son long en m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Comble du malheur, je me rattrapai par réflexe à la manche de sa « magnifique » (et très chère) chemise noire, et les lois de la physique étant ce qu'elles étaient, mon bras ne tombant pas à la parallèle du sien, et lui tombant plus vite (à quelques microsecondes, mais c'était suffisant), la « belle » manche se trouva affublée d'une magnifique déchirure au bras. Et je vous donne en mille sur qui je venais de tomber (et pas seulement au sens figuré: ma figure était à cinq centimètre même pas de la sienne.): Uchiha Itachi. Magnifique. Ma vie est tout simplement magnifique.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? a demandé M. Tout-Puissant.

- Je contemple dans quelle merde je me suis mis, pourquoi?

- Tu me compare à de la merde?

- Non abruti -Oui, là, par contre, je te traite bien d'abruti-, c'était une métaphore.

- Une métaphore?

- Laisse tomber, trop compliqué pour toi. Je réalisais juste dans sa plénitude la conséquence directe de cette chute. »

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer à mes deux dernières répliques. Okay, elles n'étaient pas tout à fait diplomatiques, mais quand même. J'en avais un peu marre de cette journée merdique comme pas deux, j'étais à cran, et il n'était que 10h du matin. Journée très prometteuse, d'ailleurs. Je me relevais du mieux que je pût et Uchiha fit de même.

« Et cette conséquence est? - en plus d'avoir déchirée une de mes plus belle chemise, bien sûr.

- Oh, pitié. T'as assez de fric pour t'en acheter une centaine d'autre alors ne croit pas que je vais compatir. Et pour la conséquence, elle me semble évidente. Les types dans ton genre ont horreur qu'un minuscule détail négatif arrive dans leur vie et font payer la personne responsable au-delà du « crime ». En gros: Je t'ai fait tomber, j'ai déchirer ta chemise -que je trouve d'ailleurs très moche- et en plus je suis en train de me foutre de ta gueule, donc je suis foutu. Bah! De toute façon j'étais déjà foutu avec Hidan, alors... Maintenant reste à voir lequel de vous deux me fera payer le premier -Oh, et Sasori est aussi un candidat éventuel à ma mort imminente et prématurée. D'ailleurs si tu veux gagner, Uchiha, je te conseille de faire vite parce qu'Hidan m'attend à la fin des cours, et j'ai encore cinq heures dans la journée avec Sasori et l'autre pseudo-racaille.

- Reprends ton souffle, tu vas mourir d'asphyxie.

- C'est ça, fait comme si ça ne te plaîrait pas.

- Je connais des façons bien plus agréables de te voir mourir que de te regarder t'étouffer comme un con parce que tu parles trop.

- Oh, mais l'Uchiha sort ses griffes! C'est quoi, ces façons « bien plus agréables », comme tu dis? »

Uchiha eu un sourire en coin qui m'énerva particulièrement, puis il tenta de recoller la manche que j'avais arrachée... sans succès.

« Pour de la grande marque, c'est pas très solide, on dirait un produit _made in China_, ta chemise! »

Il me jeta un regard qui aurait pu geler un ours blanc et retourna à son occupation précédente. Je le regardais faire deux autres tentatives avant de soupirer et de m'approcher de lui.

« T'es un cas désespéré, Uchiha. »

Je me penchai sur mon sac de cours et sortis mes ciseaux de ma trousse avant de m'approcher de lui.

« Une minute, là! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire exactement avec ces ciseaux? Ne t'approches pas, tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça!

- Oh fermes la trente secondes et tiens toi tranquille, tu veux? »

Je découpai sa chemise avec précaution (et en remerciant intérieurement la cousine de la fille de ma tante daltonienne de m'avoir donné des leçons de couture) juste au dessus de la déchirure; puis coupai l'autre manche symétriquement.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est plus une chemise à manches longues, certes, mais c'est une magnifique chemise à manches courtes. Content? »

Avec ça je rangeai mes ciseaux et le plantai là. Mais la malchance n'en avait pas finit avec moi. En effet, après une heure particulièrement ennuyeuse d'allemand avec Mme Sarutobi (A ne pas confondre avec M. Sarutobi, son mari, qui est prof d'anglais), l'incident se répéta. C'est à dire : 1- Chute 2- Atterrissage sur un gosse de riche prétentieux 3- Tombée à la renverse du dit fils de riche prétentieux 4- Augmentation du niveau d'emmerde dans lequel je suis fourré 5- Ouverture de ma grande gueule.

Vous voyez, l'allemand à lieu au troisième étage, et l'histoire au premier. Il est donc normal de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le cours de M. Hatake. Sauf que je ne les ai pas descendus très normalement. J'allais à une vitesse dangereuse pour échapper à Hidan après avoir piqué un nouveau sprint digne des jeux olympiques à la fin du cours, et ce qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre quand on court dans les escaliers arriva : la chute. Et quand je dit chute, je ne dit pas Chut!, je ne dis pas chute d'eau, je ne dis pas chute en trébuchant bêtement sur le trottoir, je dis Chute_. La _Chute. Celle qui se déroule si vite que vous avez à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Celle qui vous faite dévaler cinquante-huit marches en roulé-boulé incertain avant que vous ne parveniez à vous stabilisez à peu près pour glisser une nouvelle fois et atterrir un mètre plus bas sur un beau brun sexy. Okay, vous n'atterrissez malheureusement pas toujours sur un brun sexy, et dans mon cas, j'aurais préféré un châtain bien laid plutôt que ce beau brun sexy-là.

Je vous laisse le soin de déterminer l'identité du « beau brun sexy » sur lequel je venais de tombé, d'accord? Rien qu'y penser me déprime.

Je me suis relevé en quatrième vitesse avec la ferme intention de filer sans demander mon reste, mais il s'est redressé plus vite que prévu et...

« Encore _toi_? »

Le groupe d'amis dont il était entouré et qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il allait bien a eu un même mouvement de surprise.

« Tu le connais, Itachi? A demandé un grand type punk avec des cheveux teints en bleus - j'ai reconnu Kisame Hoshigaki, le champion régional de natation et donc l'une des « fiertés du lycée » dont le vieil Onoki, le proviseur, s'enorgueillissait tant.

- Oui, c'est l'imbécile qui a mit ma chemise dans cet état!

- Eh, ça va, calme toi, l'ai-je tempéré, déjà c'était un accident, ensuite je t'ai plutôt bien arrangé, non? En tout cas elle est plus jolie qu'avant!

- Pardon? Plus jolie qu'avant? A-t-il soufflé d'un ton inquiétant.

- Bon, écoutes, j'y peux rien si t'a des goûts de merde, moi, OK? Commençais-je à m'énerver. (Certes, j'avais déchiré sa sois-disant jolie chemise, mais c'était un accident! Je devais le lui épeler ou quoi?)

- Bon, ça suffit, tenta de nous calmer Hoshigaki. Essayez de ne pas vous entretuer, ce serait particulièrement stupide.

- Je n'y peux rien si ce demeuré me cherche par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables! »

Le plus incroyable? C'est qu'Uchiha et moi avions sorti ça ensemble, d'une même voix, sans une seule seconde de décalage à la moindre syllabe. Même le geste était le même. Bien sûr, cette coïncidence fit éclater Hoshigaki de rire.

« Vous voyez bien que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux.

- Certainement pas, ai-je craché furieux (notamment d'avoir été appelé demeuré alors que j'avais pour une fois fait preuve d'intelligence avec cette histoire de manches coupées.)

- Kisame, avec tout le respect que je te dois, évite ce genre de plaisanterie. Cet imbécile profond a découpé-non, massacré une chemise ma...

- Magistralement hideuse, le coupais-je.

- _Magni_fique, surenchérit-il, d'un m...

- D'un mauvais goût jamais vu auparavant sur cette planète, et pourtant y en a qu'ont fait fort.

- _D'un maga_sin dont je ne donnerai pas les prix les plus bas par pu...

- Par pure prétention.

- _Par pudeur_, (sa voix se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, et je sentais ses envies de meurtre bien qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas me jeter l'ombre d'un coup d'œil.)

- Sans paraître avoir le moindre repentit ou ne serait-ce que l'intention de s'excuser.

- Je comptais le faire, mais en voyant quel genre de personne t'étais, je me suis dit que m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un d'aussi bas insulterait toutes les personnes auprès desquels je me suis excusé dans ma vie -et je ne pensais pas un jour prendre la défense des Ouaich.

- Les Ouaich? Demanda Hoshigaki.

- Oui, les Ouaich.

- Qu'est ce qu'un Ouaich?

- Un Ouaich, pour faire simple, c'est une personne généralement âgée entre 13 et 30 ans qui se reconnaît à sa démarche légèrement primate, à ses pieds qui traînent, ainsi qu'à son incapacité à formuler une phrase contenant un sujet, un verbe et un complément (exemple: Ouaich si si, bien la famille ou quoi?) ou à tenir une conversation nécessitant plus de 30 mots de vocabulaire (Il a tendance à se croire insulté lorsque vous utilisez un mot de plus de deux syllabe autre que « ta mère » et « ta gueule » - qui s'écrivent pour lui en un seul mot.) Un Ouaich est nommé ainsi car ce mot fait parti intégrante de son vocabulaire quotidien. Ça peut vouloir dire Salut ou Oui; mais peut techniquement tout dire puisqu'il n'existe pas réellement. Un Ouaich se reconnaît également à ses techniques de dragues macho qui ne marchent jamais et qui font de lui, l'espace de 10 secondes, la personne la plus pitoyable de la planète. Généralement, il est vêtu d'un caleçon visible de tous et d'un pantalon si bas qu'on se demande sérieusement à quoi il sert si ce n'est de l'empêcher de s'enfuir en cas de danger. En gros, un Ouaich est con.

- Je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles, pouffa Hoshigaki après mon petit exposé. C'est un animal qui vit en bande, non?

- Exact. Même s'ils se battent tous pour être le chef de meute sans qu'il n'y ai jamais de véritable vainqueur. Ces bestiaux là, c'est comme Uchiha : Tout dans les paroles et rien dans le pantal...

- Ça va, merci! Interrompit soudainement Uchiha, qui ne semblait pas aimer être laissé pour compte dans la discussion. (Oooh? Frustrée, la belette?)

- Quoi, Itachi? Sourit Hoshigaki. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas le grand amour entre vous deux, mais tu dois avouer que sa définition de ces « décérébrés », comme tu les appelles, n'est pas mal du tout!

- Kisame, je me fiche de sa définition, en revanche je ne me fiche pas de l'état de ma chemise.

- Ta chemise, ta chemise, ta chemise! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche, Bon Dieu! tempêtais-je. Je viens de dévaler un étage entier, j'aurais pût me péter trois fois la nuque, mais toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me reprocher l'accidentel déchirement d'une chemise que tu peux te racheter en trois cent soixante-sept exemplaires en claquant des doigts!

- Tu m'es tombé dessus deux fois et tu as déchiré ma chemise, tu ne penses pas que des excuses auraient été le minimum de la politesse?

- J'allais m'excuser d'avoir déchiré ta chemise je te signale, mais tu as tout de suite prit la mouche sur une réflexion qui ne te concernait même pas, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps! Oh, et merci de m'avoir rattrapé et empêché de me péter le dos, à l'instant, même si je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et que tu aurais sans doute déchiré toutes tes chemises plutôt que de m'empêcher d'exploser mes vertèbres sur le sol. Sur ce, bonne journée!

Et je le plantai là une deuxième fois, en espérant que je n'aurai pas à le planter une troisième. Bien évidemment, ce petit incident m'avait mit en retard au cours d'histoire, mais M. Hatake ne remit pas en doute mon explication quand je lui expliquai que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers. Après s'être assuré que j'étais sain et sauf, il me montra une place au milieu des élèves et m'invita à la rejoindre. Je m'exécutai en évitant de justesse un croche-pied d'Hidan qui me suivait d'un regard mauvais. Il passa d'ailleurs le cours entier à me faire des menaces gestuelles de mort dès qu'il avait l'occasion de se tourner vers moi.

Je passais les cinq dernières minutes de l'heure non pas à prendre des notes mais à fixer l'horloge, prêt à effectuer ma troisième sortie-de-classe-turbo. J'étais en moi soulagé que la matinée soit terminée, car cela signifiait que j'avais réussi à survivre la première moitié de la journée; cependant j'étais aussi mort de trouille: comment survivre à la pause déjeuner?

Aller au réfectoire était exclus: c'était me jeter dans la gueule du loup -ou d'Hidan en l'occurrence. Sans compter que je pouvais tomber sur Uchiha, et -pourquoi pas?- sur Sasori (cet espèce de petit lâcheur pourri-gâté qui me laissait me débrouiller d'un seul coup sans raison face au deux pires cancrelats du lycée.)

Les toilettes également étaient exclues: c'était une planque trop classique; et elles m'avaient d'ailleurs attirées pas mal d'ennuis ce matin. J'exclus dans la foulée de me réfugié dans une salle désertée car c'était le meilleurs moyen de m'attirer des problèmes avec les professeurs ou le personnel d'entretien.

Cela me laissait sans option de cachette. Le cerveau carburant plus vite que jamais alors que mes yeux fixaient l'aiguille des minutes s'approcher dangereusement de la position-P. Je balayai les unes après les autres toutes les idées qui me venaient à l'esprit. Le toit? Hors d'accès. L'infirmerie? L'infirmière n'est jamais là le jeudi. La cours? Trop exposée. Les bureaux administratifs? Impossible d'y passer une heure et demi. Les escaliers de secours? Trop de risques qu'ils passent par là. Les cuisines? Jamais je ne pourrais trouver de justification à ma présence. La permanence? Fermée le midi.

Je trouvai enfin une idée pas trop mauvaise: le CDI. Il y avait toujours là dedans un type ou deux qui avaient oublié de faire leurs exos et utilisaient la pause déjeuner pour les faire en quatrième vitesse. Sans compter que le documentaliste mettrait à la porte le premier qui ferait du grabuge.

Je suis donc temporairement sauvé. Je me suis installé à la seule table libre (Pourquoi y-a-t-il, mon Dieu, tant de blaireaux qui oublient que, oui il y avaient des exos à faire pour aujourd'hui, et que _oui-_la-prof-vérifie-abruti-elle-le-fait-depuis-le-début-de-l'année. Grrrr.)

L'avantage, c'est que j'avais beaucoup de témoins! Bon, j'étais aussi le seul à avoir une table pour moi tout seul... ce qui montre à quel point ma vie sociale est développée. Sans commentaires. (Les commentaires, ici, c'est _moi_ qui les fait.)

Malheureusement je n'allais pas être seul pour bien longtemps. Dix minutes à peine après que je me sois installé, la porte du CDI s'est ouverte et est entré mon pire cauchemar, mon éternel damnation, mon Lucifer personnel, la cerise pourrie sur le gâteau périmé, la crasse de la crasse sur le museau d'un rat lépreux: Uchiha Itachi.

Je me suis fait aussi petit que possible derrière mon livre de physique, tentant de passer inaperçu parmi les autres lycéens. Cela fonctionna, mais malheureusement le hasard avait d'autres desseins en tête pour moi.

« Ah! Bonjour Itachi! Comment vas-tu? Demanda le documentaliste.

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- C'est une nouvelle chemise? (Uchiha grogna.) Elle est très jolie, elle ressemble beaucoup à une autre à manche longue, non? Enfin je préfère celle-ci quand même. »

Là j'ai d'abord eu envie d'exploser de rire devant la tête qu'a fait Uchiha, puis j'ai eu envie de lui balancer un grand « Ha! » triomphant. Fort heureusement, je me suis retenu, me contentent de ricaner pour moi-même.

« Je suis désolé, Itachi, mais il n'y a plus de place ici. Tu ne préfères pas aller déjeuner? »

Ouais, c'est ça, dégage!

« J'ai fini.

- Déjà? C'était rapide! Malheureusement il-Oh! Mais si, attends! Il reste une place à la table de Deidara! »

Quoi? Eh, ho! Minute, papillon, il va quand même pas le mettre à la même table que moi, non? Ça va pas la tête? Il veut ma mort ou quoi?

Uchiha s'est retourné pour voir qui était le fameux « Deidara » et je me suis tassé encore plus pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir que la couverture du livre. J'entendis qu'on s'approchait de la table, puis le bruit d'une chaise tirée. Il y eu le son mat de quelqu'un qui s'assoit et je perçus même le sac laissé tombé sur le sol.

Alors, tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre, j'ai baissé le livre de physique. Uchiha, qui sortait ses affaires, a d'un seul coup stoppé tout mouvement, sa main a mi-chemin entre le sac et la table. Ses yeux se sont agrandis au fur et à mesure que je terminai de baisser le livre. Sa bouche s'est entrouverte de quelques millimètres. J'ai eu un sourire gêné.

« _Toi?_ »

J'ai cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il s'est prit la tête entre les mains.

« _Mais c'est pas possible_! A-t-il réussi articulé (Calme-toi, mon gars, respirer c'est important pour vivre!) C'est pas _possible_! Comment...? Tu me poursuis, c'est _impossible_ autrement! _Impossible_!

- Wow! Ne fais pas comme si je me tapais ta compagnie par plaisir, d'accord. Je suis venu ici pour t'éviter, je te signale!

- Très efficace, de toute évidence. » rétorqua d'un ton acide l'Uchiha.

Sans échanger d'avantage de paroles, nous avons chacun pris nos affaires et avons étudié en silence.

« Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais le genre à ne pas faire tes devoirs, lui ai-je tout de même signalé au bout de dix minutes.

- Je les ai fait, répliqua-t-il, mais je préfère utiliser mon temps libre à bon escient plutôt que de le gaspiller. »

Le silence - si on peut parler de silence quand une trentaine de lycéens « chuchotent » tous en même temps - revint. Je parvins à oublier peu à peu le danger de niveau maximum qui était assis en face de moi, et pu me concentrer sur la physique.

Me concentrer oui, comprendre non. Car si je me débrouille plutôt bien en chimie organique, l'énergie cinétique est une autre paire de manche. (Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai choisis une première S, déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour la SVT.)

« Okay, okay, je réessaye, murmurais-je pour me donner du courage. L'énergie cinétique se mesure en...en... »

Je fermai les yeux et essayai désespérément de me souvenir de la définition du cours.

« En... en...

- Joules. » finit par répondre Uchiha à ma place, me faisant faire un saut de dix mètres sur mon siège. J'avais finit par oublier qu'il était là, lui!

Je lui jetai un regard noir et lui grognai un « Je t'ai rien demandé, toi. » hargneux, puis je repris mes cours et continuai mes révisions. Je lus plusieurs fois la définition de l'énergie potentielle de pesanteur à mi-voix avant de fermer les yeux et de la répéter, cette fois avec succès. Finalement, quand je décidai que je savais suffisamment mes formules, je passai à la pratique, c'est-à-dire des exercices types.

Malheureusement, savoir bêtement ses formules ne voulait pas dire qu'on savait quand et comment les appliquer, et je butai dès la première question du premier exercices.

« Tsss... » entendis-je soudain et je relevais la tête immédiatement. Je ne vis qu'Uchiha plongé dans ce qui me sembla être (au format) un roman. Il leva les yeux vers moi une seconde avant de retourner à son livre avec un sourire moqueur et supérieur, me confortant dans l'idée que c'était bel et bien lui qui avait laissé échapper le « Tsss ».

« T'as un problème, la belette? L'interpelai-je fort peu poliment, intérieurement satisfait de le voir foncer les sourcils à l'entente de son « surnom ».

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit « T'as un problème, la belette? ». Parce que ne joues pas à ce genre de petit jeu avec moi tu risquerais d'y perdre plus d'une dent - et tu ne voudrais pas que ton petit sourire de faux-cul soit...incomplet, n'est ce pas?

- Je n'ai aucun problème, pourquoi?

- Donc tu as le culot de me dire en face que ce petit « Tsss » n'était pas destiné à se moquer de moi? Alors oui, j'ai du mal en physique, mais je suis près à parier mon œil gauche que t'es pas aussi parfait que tu le fait croire à tout le monde -et probablement à toi-même aussi. Donc garde tes petites onomatopées déplacées pour ta petite personne au petit ego sur-dimensionné, tu veux?

- Bien sûr que ce « Tss » t'étais destiné. Mais moi je n'ai aucun problème. Contrairement à toi, de toute évidence. »

Ses yeux désignèrent d'un rapide coup d'œil l'exercice sur lequel je planchais depuis un quart d'heure.

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes, mais des difficultés, rétorquais-je. Mais peut-être que ce genre de subtilités demande trop de vocabulaires pour que tu les saisissent.

- J'ai fort heureusement suffisamment de vocabulaire pour avoir une parfaite compréhension de ce genre de subtilités, c'est pourquoi je sais pertinemment que tu as des _problèmes_.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Un problème est bien plus grave qu'une difficulté, or buter sur une question n'est pas si grave.

- Sauf que quelqu'un de ton niveau d'intelligence aurait réglé une difficulté en cinq minutes. Donc là, ça devient un problème.

- Sache que si tu essayes de prendre le dessus en me flattant, tu fonces dans un mur. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas d'un narcissisme titanesque, et je pense avoir une vision assez claire de moi-même. Je suis bosseur, mais pas plus intelligent que la moyenne. Je fais beaucoup dans l'impro. Je te signale également que tu commets l'erreur fatale de juger mes capacités sur le peu que tu connais de moi. Si tu avais une meilleur connaissance de ma personne, alors tu saurais également que je suis une quiche en physique. C'est donc bien une _difficulté. _Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir combien de temps je passe sur _problème_. »

Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante. J'arrivais presque à mettre de côté l'incident de la chemise et des escaliers, trop absorbé par notre combat oral. Jusqu'à maintenant, excepté quelques rares (et globalement d'un niveau moyen) répliques de Sasori, je n'avais pas eu d'adversaire pour me tenir tête sur la répartie. _Là_, je commençais à m'amuser. Nous ne prenions pas la peine de parler à voix basse, le chahut autour couvraient nos moindre mots si bien que probablement nous deux seuls parvenions à entendre.

« Mais je n'essaye pas du tout de te flatter. Qui donc sur Terre aurait envie de flatter un incapable comme toi? Des idiots - au mieux des hypocrites. Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais intelligent. J'ai dit que « _Quelqu'un de ton niveau n'aurait pas de mal._ », or cet exercice requiert une intelligence d'un niveau convenable, sans plus.

- Dis ce que tu veux, la vérité c'est que tu me trouves intelligent - assez pour te tenir tête - mais que comme tu refuses de me donner raison tu essaies juste de te rattraper en développent cette jolie petite explication.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt la façon dont tu voudrais que soient les choses?

- Voilà une réponse bien moins originale que tu me sors là, Uchiha. Serais-tu en train de perdre ta verve? Ou pire... de perdre tout court?

- Et toi, ne serais-tu pas en train de nous éloigner vainement du sujet? C'est à dire le fait que tu as des _problèmes_ avec un exercice de _difficulté moyenne_? Sourit-il malicieusement en appuyant sur les mots.

- Eh bien si c'est si facile, je t'en prie, prouves-le. » le défiai-je en lui tendant le livre.

Uchiha eu un sourire plein de confiance et prit le livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la consigne, parcourut les données puis sorti un stylo plume noir de son sac. Ça ressemblait un peu aux stylos des Big Boss signeurs de contrats dans les films. Mon stylo plume est petit, orange avec des petits oiseaux blancs que j'ai dessinés moi même avec de l'aquarelle.

Il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation. Son écriture raide a immédiatement aligné des calculs. Cinq minutes plus tard, montre en main, il avait finit et me rendait le livre avec un air triomphant et un peu hautain sur les bords, mais surtout très satisfait.

Un air sombre et mécontent, je lui arrachai le bouquin des mains et le plantai debout sur la table pour cacher mon visage furieux et jaloux derrière, et plus particulièrement pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard victorieux.

Mais cette petite joute - dont je n'aimais pas la conclusion - ne m'avait pas fait avancer d'un centimètre dans la résolution de l'exercice. Je décidai de passer à un autre pour voir si j'y arrivais mieux. Hélas non.

Je poussai un soupir de désolation. Rien à faire, je pigeais que dalle. Que dalle de chez que dalle. D'abord, pourquoi le calcul du travail du poids s'exerçant sur le skieur donnait toujours zéro? Après tout, la logique voudrait que son travail soit moteur puisque le skieur descendait... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi?

« Raaah...! J'y comprends rien, c'est pas logique! » Finis-je par me lâcher. Ça faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure que j'étais au CDI, soit la moitié de la pause déjeuner. Je fis la grimace en réalisant soudainement que me planquer ici équivalait à ne pas manger, et mon ventre protesta également.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, encore? Tu ne peux pas rester silencieux plus longtemps que ça? Demanda alors Uchiha.

- Quoi? »

Une fois de plus, j'avais finit par oublier sa présence.

« Nan nan, tout va bien... C'est juste que ce truc colle pas avec... avec... avec le reste, quoi! »

Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, ça suffit, passe moi ça, qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute, que je puisse finir mon livre.

- Pourquoi, c'est si intéressant que ça?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, tu es en première, non? Tu as bien le bac français, non, à la fin de l'année? Ce qui veut dire dans trois mois. Tu devrais pas plutôt bosser le français plutôt que la physique?

- Sauf que je suis en S et qu'en conséquence, la physique a un plus gros coefficient. Alors même si le bac physique-chimie n'est que l'année prochaine, si je décroche maintenant c'est foutu. Eh? Rend-moi mon livre, la belette!

- Tu le veux, ton bac, ou pas?

- Très bien, où est le piège? » Demandai-je en plissant les yeux.

Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois. Encore une heure avec moi, et je vous garantis que ses yeux finiront fixés au plafond à tout jamais.

« Nul part, arrête d'être paranoïaque. Tu ferais mieux de m'être reconnaissant. Je te rappelle que tu as bousillé ma chemise et que tu m'es tombé dessus deux fois.

- Il y a des gens qui tueraient pour avoir un blond sexy qui leur tombe dessus deux fois dans la même journée.

- Je croyais que tu avais une opinion objective de toi?

- Je fais de l'ironie, Uchiha.

- Tiens donc?

- Désolé, mais c'est avec ça que je fonctionne, moi: la répartie et l'ironie. Bon tu m'expliques ou pas? »

Oui il m'a expliqué. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Très bien même. Voir très très bien. Genre...j'ai tout compris maintenant. D'ailleurs je lui ai signalé ce dernier point et il a semblé en tirer de la satisfaction. Puis la sonnerie de fin de pause sonna. Je soupirai : j'allais devoir affronter Hidan de nouveau. Uchiha se leva après avoir rangé ses affaires à une vitesse qui faisait pâlir de jalousie mes départ-turbo-spéciaux-survie.

« Oh! Et pendant que j'y suis, a-t-il dit avant de partir, en fait j'aurais préféré déchirer toutes mes chemises que de te voir exploser tes vertèbres par terre. Je suis plutôt soulagé de t'avoir rattraper - parce que oui, je t'ai rattrapé volontairement, sans voir que c'était toi (mais ça n'aurait rien changer). J'étais juste moins content de m'être fais mal dans le processus. »

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui me plantait là. Pensant que les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger, je finis de ranger mes propres affaires et pris la direction de la salle de français.

Bon, c'est pas que Voltaire écrit mal, non. C'est pas que Candide* n'est pas un grand roman, non. C'est pas que je n'aime pas l'histoire, non. C'est juste que c'est la deuxième année que je l'étudie. Les mêmes passages. Pour dire la même chose. Sauf que ce prof là s'écoute parler. Il nous a fallu les deux heures d'affiler sans pause pour finir le premier paragraphe de cette putain d'Eldorado. Et je suis poli. Et puis Voltaire* pensait à quoi, franchement? Des moutons volants, non mais et puis quoi encore?

Que les choses soient claires, j'ai un immense respect pour Voltaire. Je le considère comme un sage, un Maître, un grand Manitou, un Jésus de l'Art de l'Ironie. Je raffole de ses tournures cyniques. Mais des moutons volants? Il avait fumé quoi ce jour là?

Donc deux heures d'utopie et de monarchie éclairée plus tard, ma main, incapable d'écrire un mot de plus et moi avons enfin été libérés. Mais j'avais encore oublié quelque chose. (Il faut absolument que je soigne mon étourderie, ça va causer ma mort un de ces jours!) Hidan. Et Hidan, en revanche, ne m'avait pas oublié, lui.

« Alors, sale chien, t'essayes plus de te sauver? »

Hidan s'est approché de moi avec deux de ses potes dès que j'ai mis un pied hors de la salle.

« Oh mais c'est-y pas mignon, ça: le primate alpha a ramené ses fidèles chimpanzés, ai-je commenté ironiquement - quitte à avoir des ennuis, autant en tirer le maximum de plaisir.

- Vas y bouffon, tu te crois où là? Ont lancé d'un ensemble cacophonique les deux gorilles dont les yeux brillaient d'une folle intelligence.

- C'est une question piège?

- Zy-va tu fais ton p'tit chef là? » A fait celui de droite (un débraillé dont on voyait l'intégralité du caleçon.)

Il m'a plaqué contre le mur et a approché son visage menaçant du mien. Il a pris mon menton entre ses doigts et bougé ma tête de droite à gauche.

« Vas y, baisses les yeux, là!

- Et avoir une vu plongeante sur le caleçon que tu mets depuis deux semaines? Non merci. »

Ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, ce que je comprends. En revanche je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a mis le même caleçon deux semaines. Parce que ça se voyait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas changé depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Décidant que le petit affrontement avait suffisamment duré, je décrochai sa main de mon épaule.

« Vous m'excuserez, j'ai cours.

- Ouaich, tu crois que tu vas où, là?

- Mais dans la même salle où nous avons cours tous les jeudi à 16h, Hidan. Moi je ne tiens pas à être en retard. »

L'autre me re-plaqua sur le mur illico. Bon, là, c'était finit. J'allais clairement payer. A ce niveau là, il ne restait plus qu'à lancer un noble adieu.

« Et bien, messieurs les attardés du système nerveux cognitif, puisque vous semblez décidés à utiliser les arguments les plus évolués dont vous disposez, c'est à dire les deux trucs ballants aux bouts de vos bras de primates ; il me semble que je suis en devoir de vous signaler que jamais, en plus de 4,6 milliards d'années d'existences, la Terre n'a porté de tels imbéciles. Vous êtes la preuve même que l'homme descend du singe, et qu'il peut même y remonter. A vous seuls vous démolissez la théorie de Darwin*: ceux qui n'évoluent pas peuvent survivre.

Si j'étais vous, je donnerai mon corps à la science ; car elle ferait des avancées extraordinaires si elle avait l'occasion de vous étudier et de vous disséquer. Rendez vous compte : l'Homme fonctionne même quand son cerveaux est éteint! L'humain a toujours de la fourrure! Votre mode de vie, votre habitat... Imaginez la joie des archéologues : Pourquoi étudier le squelette de Lucy*? Celui d'Hidan est exactement identique, jusqu'à la taille du crâne, et il est tellement plus récent! Aussi messieurs, je vous fait cette humble demande : allez tous vous pendre ; non seulement éluciderez vous le mystère de Cro-Magnon, mais vous débarrasserez l'espèce humaine de sa plus dangereuse tare. Vous n'avez pas l'air de me comprendre, c'est normal. Ce sont là des mots bien compliqués que j'emploie, et la syntaxe utilisée est complexe, trop complexe, pour votre espèce. Mes amis macaques, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas que vous soyez de véritables abrutis, ou que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte, mais que j'ai assez de bonté en moi pour vous traduire ce que j'ai dit dans un langage plus primaire, qui vous sera d'avantage compréhensible : Bande de cons! »

Là, j'étais assez fier, même si j'aurais pu mieux faire. Mais bon, au bord de la mort, le stress, tout ça... c'était quand même pas mal... J'ai vu les yeux des trois autres se rétrécirent sous la colère. Même si ils n'avaient probablement pas compris la moitié du quart de ce que je venais de leur sortir, ils avaient suffisamment d'instinct pour comprendre la portée de mon discours. Et puis dans « bande de cons » il n'y a pas de mot de plus de deux syllabes, alors ils comprennent.

« Il y a un problème? » demanda alors une voix sortie de nul part.

Nos quatre têtes se sont tournèrent d'un seul coup vers... allez, un petit effort, jusque là vous avez tout deviné! Un indice: la personne en question portait une chemise à manches courtes.

« Hein? Lâcha la brute épaisse qui me plaquait au mur.

- J'ai demandé s'il y avait un problème, répéta Uchiha.

-Non, y en a pas! » grogna Hidan, déjà moins menaçant.

Même Hidan tenait ses distances par rapport à Uchiha. Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne trouve plus rien d'effrayant chez lui. En fait, notre combat verbale de tout à l'heure à réveillée ma compétitivité, et je le voyais plus comme un adversaire, un concurrent. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était l'idole du lycée.

« S'il n'y a pas de problème, alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu tiens Deidara - C'est bien Deidara, n'est-ce pas? (Je hochais la tête en affirmation.)- plaqué contre le mur?

- Oh, pour rien. » grogna Caleçon-à-l'air. Puis il me murmura: « On en as pas finit avec toi, connard. On t'attend tous à la sortie du lycée, dans une heure. Profite bien de tes 60 dernières minutes à vivre.

- Waouh! Trois phrases sans « vas-y » et avec une structure grammaticale correcte? Ça t'a pas fait exploser le cerveau, un truc aussi compliqué? »

Ah! Que voulez vous? On est Deidara Katsuo ou on ne l'est pas. Qui, avec ma personnalité, aurait pu résister?

Les trois clowns sont partis, prenant la direction de l'extérieur, sans doute partis mettre leurs menaces à exécution et Uchiha les a suivi des yeux avant de revenir à moi.

« C'est ton hobby, de chercher les ennuis?

- Non, mais j'avoue être incapable de retenir une bonne répartie. C'est contraire à tous mes principes. »

Uchiha a secoué la tête, désespéré.

« Et comment tu as fait pour te retrouver coincé avec eux dans un couloir vide quand tout le monde vient d'entrer en classe?

- Je les avais oublié. Et d'habitude, je mets du temps à ranger mes affaires. J'étais légèrement à la bourre, alors ils leur a suffit de me retenir trente secondes pour que qu'il n'y ai plus de témoins. Et toi, Uchiha, on peut savoir ce que tu fais dans un couloir vide quand tout le monde vient d'entrer en classe?

- Mon travail de délégué de classe. Une élève ne se sentait pas bien, je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie.

- Je vois. Très bien, alors je vais y aller avant de me mettre d'avantage en retard. A plus, la belette.

- Surtout ne me remercies pas.

- Te remercier de quoi?

-J e ne sais pas, peut-être de t'avoir fait éviter quelques bleus.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait les éviter, tu les as retardés, nuance, Uchiha. Ces trois Ouaichs sont partis rameuter toute la bande pour m'attendre au coin de la rue après les cours. En fait, je pense que strictement rien ne peut me sauver maintenant.

- Bon, écoutes-moi bien, Deidara...

-Katsuo. Deidara est mon prénom. Je t'appelle bien par ton nom, alors tu pourrais rendre la politesse, quand même.

- Et bien appelles moi Itachi, dans ce cas. Mais que ce soit clair : tu as peut-être un faible pour l'ironie et la répartie, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre les gens de haut. Tu m'as apparemment pris en grippe mais...

- Pas du tout, c'est toi et ton attitude de « Je-suis-tellement-meilleurs-que-toi-que-rien-que-dépenser-de-la-salive-pour-toi-me-répugne. » qui m'avaient pris en grippe!

- Je ne suis pas comme ça du tout!

- Et bien c'est l'impression que tu donnes, la belette! Et sache que je ne prends personne de haut! Si tu me connaissais un peu, tu le saurais - en fait, si tu réfléchissais un peu tu le saurais! Alors arrêtes de faire des conclusions hâtives, tu veux? Je suis déjà en retard de dix minutes, alors je vais aller en cours au lieu de t'écouter débiter tes petits jugements personnels agaçants comme une mitraillette. »

J'avais l'intention de faire ce que nous faisons de mieux, lui et moi, c'est-à-dire planter l'autre là, mais Uch - je veux dire - Itachi, m'a attrapé l'épaule avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'éloigner de lui.

« Je n'ai pas finit, Deidara.

- Au risque de paraître très cliché en te répondant ça : Moi si.

- Oh, Deidara, tu peux faire mieux que ça, quand même...

- Comme te dire que la seule chose qui puisse m'intéresser sortant de ta bouche, c'est qu'un vaisseau spatial a kidnappé Hidan et que je suis en conséquence sauvé?

- Non, mais je te pensais plus vif que ça quand il s'agit de taire un tiers ; mais peut-être que la peur assèche ta verbe?

- Oh, non, au contraire! La peur est le meilleur engrais à ma répartie, et je l'arrose à la frousse. Mais la mort qui s'approche fait relativiser. Qu'est ce qu'une belette arrogante, quand un loup vous attend dehors? Rien, pas la source d'une idée, pas la Muse d'un seul trait.

- Pourtant, tu sembles soudain retrouver toute ton éloquence, Deidara. Tu crains peut-être que la belette ne soit un lion déguisé?

- La belette est loin d'être un lion, et ne me donnes pas le moindre frisson de peur. Mais il y a d'autres frissons à me donner, et par d'autres moyen. Elle en connaît un.

- La répartie?

- Et le challenge!

- Mais si j'étais toi, a dit Itachi en se rapprochant de moi, je me méfierais... Tu te laisse abuser par ton orgueil et les apparences. Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une belette? Tu es peut-être encore trop loin pour voir correctement...

- C'est une menace? Me hérissai-je.

- Qui sait? Les menaces de belettes te font peur, maintenant?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. La seule chose dont je pourrais avoir peur, c'est des conséquences de ta popularité malsaine et inexplicable. Et je suis bien trop stupide pour ça - ou du moins bien trop tête brûlée.

- Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde, tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça résume bien pourquoi je suis dans des embrouilles impossibles, mais ça m'aide pas à m'en sortir, la belettigre! Me moquais-je.

- Moques-toi, moques-toi, sourit-il d'un air sadique, j'attends de voir ta figure demain matin - si tu reviens, bien entendu... »

Salaud. Ça c'était un coup très bas.

« Merci pour ton soutien et ta compassion, Uch- Itachi. Tu permets, je vais profiter de ma dernière heure de cours avant le repos éternel. Tu comprends, plus que 50 minutes à vivre, je préfère allez dans un cours barbant à souhait, apprendre des choses que je sais déjà et qui ne me serviront pas puisque je vais mourir bientôt ; plutôt que de regarder une belette amorphe et mentalement dénaturée couiner des petites menaces de rongeur pathétiques. Alors à moins que d'un seul coup l'un des trois demi-neurones qu'il te reste ne comprenne le mode d'emploi du cerveau et n'arrive à sortir une réplique qui ressemble de très loin, de dos, dans le brouillard, à une preuve d'intelligence, je vais maintenant prendre mon sac et marcher le long de ce couloir et - pour mon plus grand plaisir - ne jamais te revoir. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce que je viens de te dire que tu n'as pas comprit, où est-ce que ce n'est pas encore arrivé au cerveau? »

Non, mais, Oh! Moi, 'faut pas m'énerver. Oh-oh! A voir la tête qu'il tire, lui non plus, il ne faut pas l'énerver!... Juste pour être sûr, rappelez moi ce que je viens de faire?... Et Merde! Fuckation* de Merdouille! Merdouillation de putaintissisme! Putaintissisme de Bordelurisation Merdouillée!

J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de s'avancer, là - c'est pas que ça m'inquiète qu'il n'y ai plus qu'un demi-mètre entre nous, mais...

« Katsuo Deidara, peu importe combien tu aimes la répartie, tu vas fermer ta bouche pour les trois prochaines minutes et me laisser parler sans m'interrompre. Comprit? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un pour me tomber dessus et découper mes chemises. Et personne ne m'a jamais appelé « belette ». Ou ne m'a jamais insulter, d'ailleurs... »

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenait la conversation - ou le monologue qu'elle était devenue. J'avais comme le pressentiment qu'il était temps pour moi de payer l'addition, et qu'Itachi était venue réclamer sa monnaie avant qu'Hidan n'ait piqué tout mon fric.

« Alors peut-être est-il temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités, tu ne crois pas? »

Là, je me sentais piégé, acculé, alors j'ai fait ce que la demi-sœur par alliance de la cousine de la fille de ma tante daltonienne fait dans ce genre de situation, et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce. J'ai plongé la main dans mon sac, attrapé ma trousse à tâtons, ouvert sa fermeture et sorti les ciseaux. Tout cela en l'espace de trois secondes, montre en main. Itachi a eu un mouvement de surprise quand mes ciseaux ont brusquement surgi à deux centimètres de son nez, et j'en ai profité pour m'échapper.

Hélas, Itachi a très vite réagit et m'a attrapé le bras. Par réflexe je me suis retourné pour me dégager avec mon bras libre (celui dont la main tenait les ciseaux). Dans la précipitation et la panique légère, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment, mes mouvement étaient grands et désordonnés. Mon bras dérapa. Et les ciseaux lacérèrent littéralement la chemise d'Itachi. Une belle diagonale. De haut gauche à bas droit (de son point de vue). … Y' fait de la muscu', ou quoi? Même avec toutes le pompes que le prof nous fait faire à chaque cour de sport, j'arrive pas à avoir des abdos pareils, moi! Non, mais visez-moi ce torse, Bon Dieu!

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet qui me préoccupait le plus à ce moment précis. Certes, les abdos d'Itachi ne sont pas désagréables à regarder, ni les jolis pectoraux au-dessus, mais si je pouvais en voir autant, c'était quand même parce que j'avais ruiné sa chemise super chère et super chic (ou pas). Elle était grande ouverte et pendouillai bêtement, pas raccommodable.

Itachi la regardait d'un air ahuri. Il a commencé à relever lentement la tête vers moi et c'est ce moment précis que j'ai choisi pour m'enfuir en courant comme un dératé, en vrai trouillard. Mais qui ne serait pas un trouillard quand la chemise d'Uchiha Itachi vient d'être bousillée par votre faute, que vous avez passé votre journée à le charrier, donc qu'il veut vous frapper à mort, et qu'en plus vous aviez sous lez yeux, y'a pas deux secondes de cela, les magnifiques preuves que s'il vous attrape, ça va faire mal? Personne, absolument personne. J'assume donc parfaitement ma couardise et ma retraite stratégique vers la salle d'anglais.

J'ai entendu Itachi me crier: « Cours, caches-toi si tu veux, mais je te trouverais, Deidara! Tu... »

Je n'ai pas saisi la suite, j'étais trop loin et trop occupé à me réjouir du fait qu'il ne m'ai pas poursuivi. Peut-être parce qu'il devait aussi retourné en cours. Je ne me suis cependant arrêté de courir qu'une fois devant la salle 404.

Le prof d'anglais ma regardé entrer en classe comme si j'étais un alien. 'Faut dire que j'arrivai un quart d'heure après la sonnerie..

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es en retard, Deidara? A demandé M. Sarutobi.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur. J'ai cru que nous étions en labo de langue, comme la semaine dernière, et j'ai attendu là-bas.

-Mm? OK, ça va pour ce coup-ci, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Je conçois que ça peut arriver à tout le monde au moins une fois, et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais déjà arrivé en retard, alors va t'asseoir. »

J'ai hoché la tête, reconnaissant. Alors que j'obtempérais, l'absence d'Hidan me frappa. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je me souvins qu'il était sans aucun doute possible dehors, à réunir sa bande pour l'avance soudaine de ma date de décès.

Cela peut paraître étrange après le fuite que je viens de prendre face à la belette, mais je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je me suis déjà pris des coups, dans ma vie, et pas mal venaient de Ouaichs en puissance. Je n'ai pas peur des quelques poings que peuvent me balancer ce genre d'individus. Mais un gang, prêt à vous passer à tabac, c'est différent. Je redoutais un peu.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu en parler à un professeur, où un surveillant, mais ensuite quoi? J'avais provoqué Hidan devant témoins, n'avait aucune preuve qu'il allait me bastonner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... non, rien de bon à tirer de cette option.

Je pouvais demander de l'aide à des élèves. Mais qui? Sasori ne m'adressait plus la parole (et j'allais mourir sans savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs...), Itachi ne rêvons pas, Konan je la connaissais à peine, Tobi est un abruti finit qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Et tous les autres étaient presque tous des illustres inconnus. (Au bout de 9 mois dans la même classe, c'est dire si j'avais des amis.)

Je regardais l'aiguille sur la pendule toute les dix minutes. Mon estomac se contractait avec le temps. Mes mains tremblaient. Stress? Peur? Un peu des deux? Autre chose? Je l'ignorais, mais j'étais encore plus sur tension que les câbles électriques d'une centrale nucléaire en surproduction.

Je réalisai avec amusement que j'avais tout de même réussi à planter Itachi. Ça faisait 3 plantage à 1, avantage pour moi. Cela me fit sourire une seconde, mais bien vite la perspective des événements à venir m'assombrit de nouveau.

Quand la sonnerie retenti, j'ai cru que le stress allait m'étouffer. J'avais la gorge sèche. Je rangeai mes affaires au ralenti -je n'étais pas pressé de sortir. Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs, comme un condamné vers la potence. Au milieu du hall, je m'arrêtai. Je regardai les portes, et plus loin les grilles. Et je fis demi-tour.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je fis demi-tour. Peut-être parce qu'après tout, je n'étais pas suicidaire et que mon corps refusait catégoriquement de marcher tout seul à la mort? Peut-être parce qu'une partie de mon cerveau se disait qu'il restait sans doute une solution à trouver? Peut-être était-ce un acte désespéré pour retarder le moment fatidique? Ou simplement de la peur pure et simple? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toujours est-il que je le fis.

Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Certes je n'avais aucune raison de courir, car personne n'était à mes rousses, mais j'avais peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre (Sasori ou Itachi, par exemple). Je me faufilais à travers la masse d'élèves qui descendaient, comme un saumon remontant la rivière, jouant des coudes pour y arriver. Je bousculai quelque personnes et rentrai carrément dans une autre.

« Aïe! Deidara? C'est toi? »

Oh! Génial! Exactement ce qu'il fallait -notez l'ironie.

« Désolé, Tobi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est pas grave! Pourquoi tu courais? Où tu allais?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Hidan et tout son gang m'attendent dehors pour me faire ma fête, alors je cherche une cachette dans le lycée sans tomber nez à nez avec la belette. »

Tobi fit une tête ahurie -pardon, je voulais dire: Tobi était comme d'habitude.

« La belette? Y'a une belette dans le lycée?

-Oui, répondis-je sarcastiquement, même qu'elle est déléguée et qu'elle porte des chemises moches très chères. Généralement, les gens l'appelle Itachi, ou Uchiha.

-Tu veux échapper à Itachi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai mis en lambeau sa chemise et que je me suis bien foutu de sa gueule en prime. »

Tobi eut un sifflement admiratif.

« Ça alors! Moi, quand j'étais petit, je jouais tout le temps avec lui, aux réunions de famille. Une fois, je lui demandé de me montrer ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un s'amusait à se moquer de lui. Je crois que j'ai encore la cicatrice sur la fesse gauche.

-Mais quel abruti, aussi! C'est quoi cette quest- Attend trente secondes! Réunions de famille? Petits? Tu allais aux même réunions de famille qu'Itachi quand t'étais gosse, toi? Mais comment ça se fait?

-Bah parce qu'on a la même famille.

-La même famille? Tu... T'es un Uchiha, toi? » m'écriai-je incrédule. Tobi eu un mouvement de tête affirmatif et dégagé, comme si c'était évident. Moi je n'en revenais pas: Itachi et Tobi avoir les même gènes? Impossible.

« Deidara? Me demanda alors Tobi. Est ce que t'aurais pas vu Sasori? Il faut que je lui dise que je me suis trompé. Hier, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Cette personne était blonde, pas grande, queue de cheval, la moitié du visage couvert par des mèches. J'ai cru que c'était toi. Mais en fait c'était pas toi. C'était une collégienne. Yamana-quelque chose. Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'était une blague. Apparemment sa meilleur amie voulait se venger de Sasori parce que sa grand mère a... je me souviens plus. »

Eh bien voilà! Le mystère de la colère de Sasori s'expliquait. La réponse était: la connerie de Tobi. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas douté? Au moins, Sasori ira pleurer sur ma tombe. Quelle consolation. Cette réflexion me rappela que j'étais censé me cacher.

« Bon, tu m'excuses Tobi, mais je ne sais pas où est Sasori et il faut que je me trouve une cachette d'urgence.

-Pourquoi pas la cafétéria? À cette heure là y a personne et c'est immense. »

Là je me suis arrêté net et j'ai regardé Tobi, encore plus incrédule que quand j'avais découvert sa parenté avec Itachi. C'était incroyable... Impossible...

« Mais... mais..., bredouillai-je sans y croire, mais en fait, tu _penses_...! »

Il avait raison en plus! Cette journée était de plus en plus bizarre... Si Tobi était doté d'intelligence, alors le monde tel que nous l'avons tous toujours connu s'écroulait! Tobi, enfin! _Penser_...

Remerciant vaguement Tobi, je redescendis les deux étages que j'avais peiné à grimper, et dont les escaliers étaient maintenant désertés. La cafétéria était au rez-de-chaussée. Et elle était ouverte. Et elle était vide. Et elle me sauvait la vie.

Je me suis précipité à l'intérieur comme un fou dans le désert vers une oasis. Repérant une place cachée par une plante verte, je m'installai et tentai de réfléchir calmement à le suite des opérations. Sasori n'était plus un problème. Itachi était probablement en train de rentrer chez lui sans en avoir rien à cirer de ma petite personne. Ceci me mit d'ailleurs fort en colère. Quitte à être tué, j'aurais préféré que ce soit des mains d'Itachi. Non seulement j'aurais eu quelqu'un avec qui dialoguer avant de mourir, mais en plus lui, au moins, avait mon respect.

Il avait réussi les exploits de me tenir tête verbalement et de me faire comprendre quelque chose à l'énergie cinétique. Si je survivais jusqu'au contrôle, j'aurais probablement une bonne note. _Si_. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Sérieusement, Itachi était un des mecs le plus super que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement tout fait pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pût être amis, le genre d'amitié où tu vannes l'autre dès que possible, mais où t'es là dès qu'il y a un problème. Sincèrement, il est hautain, glacial, obscènement riche et bien foutu, méprisant sur les bords et assez mordant, mais c'est un type bien et honnête. Le genre de gars que j'aurais adoré fréquenté. Avec qui je me serais vraiment éclaté. D'ailleurs, en y repensant-

« Arrêtes de réfléchir, ton cerveau est pas prévu pour, tu vas faire une surchauffe. »

Je suis redescendu illico sur terre, en alerte, et là mon cœur a faillit faire un arrêt définitif. Uchiha Itachi. Encore et toujours Uchiha Itachi. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un là-haut a décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je tomberai régulièrement sur lui, peu importe où et quand. Je vis qu'il portait sa blouse de chimie ; je suppose qu'il n'avait pas voulu se promener partout presque torse nu. Pourtant avec l'attirail qu'il avait, personne n'aurait osé faire la moindre remarque...

« Alors, tu n'as pas le courage d'aller assumer tes paroles dehors? S'est-il moqué.

-Le masochisme a ses limites, ai-je grogné. Et mes tendances suicidaires aussi. »

Itachi a alors eu un petit sourire, je ne pût dire s'il était de bonne ou mauvaise augure. J'étais très tendu. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il voulait régler ses comptes avec moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ai-je demandé.

-Je suis venu régler ce que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure.

-Mais comment tu as su que j'étais là? Ai-je hoqueté, pris au dépourvu.

-Tobi m'a téléphoné pour me le dire. »

Tobi! Mais quel espèce de sale...!

« Bon, vas-y. » me suis-je résolu en fermant les yeux.

Plus la peine de courir, j'allais y passer de toute façon, alors autant en finir. J'étais fatigué de trouver des pirouettes pour m'en sortir. Avec un peu de chance, la correction qu'il allait m'infliger m'épargnerait celle qu'Hidan voulait me donner. Peut-être.

« Tiens donc, releva Itachi, tu es disposé à m'écouter, d'un seul coup? Que me vaut un tel honneur? Pas d'esquive, pas de retraite stratégique?

-A quoi bon? De toute façon, tu vas m'avoir, t'as trop d'alliés. Alors, vas-y, dépêches-toi, qu'on en finisse. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite ce sera finit.

-Allons bon, tu en parles comme si tu allais à une séance de torture!

-Parce que c'est pas ce que tu vas me faire subir? Une séance de torture?

-Ça dépend du point de vue, je suppose...

-Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je ne prends pas encore de plaisir à me faire taper dessus.

-Tu crois que je vais te taper dessus? » demanda Itachi en levant un sourcil. J'en ai alors aussi levé un. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire, la dernière fois? Mince alors, j'avais ruiné sa « belle » chemise pour rien!

J'ai eu un sourire gêné, puis j'ai demandé nerveusement:

« C'était pas ce que tu comptais faire tout à l'heure, dans le couloir? »

Itachi a fait non de la tête, alors j'ai ajouté:

« Dans ce cas, désolé pour la chemise. »

Itachi a ouvert de grands yeux, comprenant comment moi, j'avais compris l'incident d'une heure plus tôt. Il a secoué la tête, désespéré, soupirant bruyamment.

« Je n'y crois pas... Tu as cru que j'allais te frapper! Moi! »

Il m'a regardé d'un air sérieux et m'a demandé doucement:

« Est ce que je te donne l'air de quelqu'un qui règle ses problèmes par la violence ou la force? Est ce que tu crois que je suis du genre à frapper ceux avec qui j'ai des comptes à régler? Est ce que je ne te semble pas un peu plus évolué, un peu plus subtile que ça? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Ok, j'avais pas été très malin, ce coup ci. Avec cette histoire d'Hidan et de passage à tabac, j'avais oublié que tout le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme cette brute épaisse. Que certains étaient plus tolérants, plus civilisés, plus indulgents, ou tout simplement que certaines personne avaient un certain second degré.

« Non, ai-je répondu en évitant son regard. Désolé. Avec Hidan, j'ai un peu déraillé. 'Faut me comprendre, t'as le matos pour, ai-je tenté de plaisanter mais ça ne l'a pas fait rire. Et puis, ai-je admis, j'avoue que tu fais un peu peur, pour une belette. P't'êt' bien que t'es vraiment un tigre déguisé. »

Cette fois, il a esquissé un sourire. Ça m'a soulagé.

« Mais, ai-je continué, si tu ne voulais pas m'envoyer à l'hôpital, qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à me retrouver? Ça aurait pu attendre demain, non?

-Je n'étais pas sur de te voir demain en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit.

-Un point pour toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai faillit manquer?

-Je vais laisser tomber le discours explicatif que j'avais préparé et aller droit au but. Ça te dis de sortir avec moi?

-Je te demande PARDON? »

Itachi m'a sorti ça comme s'il me demandait ce que je pensais de l'évolution du cours de la bourse dans les années 50. Je sais pas, mais quand on demande ce genre de truc, on y met un minimum de sentiment, d'émotion! Quel bloc de glace, ce mec!

Moi, à côté, j'ai l'air d'une bombe nucléaire! 'Faut dire que sa demande m'a un peu pris au dépourvus... De mon point de vue, y a deux secondes, il voulait m'exploser la figure! Ce genre de question n'était absolument pas prévu!

« Je t'ai demandé si ça te disais de sortir avec moi, a répété Itachi, toujours aussi calme.

-Tu sais, la grande-tante de la demi-sœur par alliance de la cousine de la fille de ma tante daltonienne m'a toujours répété que si quelqu'un te demande de sortir avec toi le jour où il t'a rencontré, c'est qu'il y a une arnaque quelque part.

-Il n'y a aucune arnaque. Je te demande si ça te dis.

-Si ça « me dit »? C'est quoi cette façon pourrie de demander, déjà? Et ensuite, pourquoi diablation de fuckassionisme de merdouillure voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais ça me plairait, répondit Itachi en ignorant mes néologismes. J'ai envie de te fréquenter, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami.

-Euh... c'est pas la haine, ça, d'habitude?

-Non, je t'aime bien. Y a juste des fois, comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air... normal d'être ami avec quelqu'un, et puis... J'ai quand même envie d'être proche de toi.

-Donc récapitulons: je ne t'aime pas -dans le sens « amoureux », tu ne m'aimes pas, on s'aime bien comme ami, mais on ne veut pas être amis... donc on sortirait ensemble? Tu es allé la cherchée _où_, celle-là? »

Itachi eu un mouvement d'épaule indifférent tandis que je restai ébahi de sa proposition démentielle. Un durit chez lui avait du lâcher, c'était la seule explication logique.

« Ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure, a reprit Itachi, c'est que tu es sans conteste la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, mais aussi celle avec laquelle je me suis le plus amusée alors que je te connais depuis moins de 24h et avec toute l'amitié que je porte à Kisame. Je crois qu'il y a de très forte chance que je sois en train de tomber amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, pour l'instant. »

C'était assez flatteur, ça! Mais la situation était assez compliquée sans que je ne gonfle mes chevilles à l'hélium.

« Mais euh..., ai-je contré habilement, mais euh...

-Oui?

-Tu préfère pas les filles, plutôt? Ai-je tenté.

-Si. Ça doit juste être toi. Des fois il y a des exceptions. Toi?

-Moi je suis intelligent, je suis bi: ça règle ce genre de dilemme. Mais ce n'est pas la question, ni le problème!

-Je suppose que ma réponse est donc un « non » catégorique et sans appel?

-Sans blague!

-Et il n'y a pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu changes d'avis? »

Bon, il a vraiment l'air d'être sérieux. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplairait de sortir avec lui -sincèrement! Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! Sans compter que lui non plus n'est pas encore amoureux de moi-si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a dit. On ne sort pas ensemble avant de tomber amoureux, ou alors j'ai loupé une séance sur le B. A. BA des relations humaines.

C'était une conversation surréaliste, tellement surréaliste que je n'ai pas fait la moindre vanne ou répartie!

Mais si Itachi était sérieux, alors je me devais de lui donner des réponses sérieuses et sincères. Non seulement c'est la moindre des choses, mais c'est aussi une question de respect. Itachi est presque un ami, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un pour qui j'ai suffisamment d'estime pour répondre honnêtement et après réflexion.

« Bon, écoute, Itachi. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec toi, mais moi je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un si je ne suis pas sûr que lui ou elle m'aime. Alors quand tu seras sûr que tu es amoureux de moi, tu viendras me redemander et là, je considérai plus sérieusement d'accepter ou non. D'accord? »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Ça semble juste et honnête. En attendant, amis quand même? »

Il me tendit sa main.

« Même si aucun de nous deux n'a envie d'être ami de l'autre? Souris-je en la serrant.

-Même si tu as déchiré ma chemise? Répliqua-t-il.

-Même si elle était moche de toute façon? Rétorquai-je.

-Même si ce n'était pas une raison? Itachi entra dans mon jeu.

-Même si c'était un accident?

-Même si c'est comme pour cette histoire avec Hidan: tu cherches les ennuis partout?

-Même si j'y suis pour rien, c'est dans ma nature?

-Même si c'est pas grave je t'aime bien quand même?

-Même si demain matin j'aurais le visage plus enflé qu'un ballon de basketball?

-Même si tu as le visage plus enflé que Jupiter! »

J'ai explosé de rire. Itachi a sourit. Lui et moi avons continué de parler jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous coupe, me rappelant durement à la réalité: Hidan. Les mains tremblantes, je ramassai mon sac et me levai. Itachi me regarda faire, le regard inquisiteur.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire face à mon destin! » dis-je solennellement, les yeux écarquillé en un regard dramatique de film pour blaireaux.

Itachi prit le même air, les yeux écarquillés en moins.

« Sois courageux, Deidara, tu es l'enfant de la prophétie! L'élu qui nous sauveras...

-Des Ouaichs...

-Des chutes à répétitions...

-Des chemises qui se déchirent...

-Des problèmes d'énergie cinétique...

-Et des cousins débiles! » conclus-je notre résumé de ma journée.

Itachi se leva à son tour, et décida de m'accompagner. En marchant, je lui demandai s'il n'avait pas une idée de génie pour me sortir de là, mais il secoua la tête, défaitiste. Il se proposa tout de même de me suivre dehors, pour essayer de les convaincre, mais nous nous ravisâmes : depuis quand ce genre d'individu peut-il être convaincu?

« Mais tu peux quand même me suivre, à défaut de convaincre, ça peut tout de même dissuader... »

Dubitatif, Itachi hocha la tête, ouvrant les portes du lycée.

« Après toi. » me fit-il signe, et je le remerciai.

Quand nous sortîmes, Hidan nous attendait avec cinq de ses gars, tous à moitié somnolant d'une heure passée à ne rien faire, et ils s'étaient tous réveillés en sursaut (« Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ») quand Hidan nous avait repérés. Il avait regardé avec méfiance Itachi derrière moi qui affichait son air le plus innocent. J'ai bien sûr essayé de parlementer mais Hidan n'avait pas l'air très à l'écoute.

« Ta gueule, blondinet! On va te péter la figure sale...!

-Trouvons plutôt une solution plus diplomatique, d'accord? Je pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que j'adore trouver des réparties, et quand j'en ai trouvé une, j'arrive pas à la retenir! »

Ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu. Voir pas du tout. Je pouvais comprendre, remarque.

« Je vous assure! Insistai-je. Oh, et puis fuckation de zutillisme! J'en ai marre, de tout ça, moi! C'est quoi ton problème, Hidan? Tu cherches à te venger sur moi de ton incapacité à former une réplique grammaticalement correcte? Tu ne sais résoudre tes problèmes qu'en frappant! Est ce que tu cherches à compenser un déficit intellectuel handicapant, ou quelque chose dans le genre? Tu ne sais pas prendre les choses avec calme, tu n'envisages jamais de répondre par les mots plutôt que pas les poings...! Tu as peut-être l'impression que tu es supérieur aux gens quand tu clos un débat avec un passage à tabac, mais tu as tort! Chaque coups que tu portes écrit en grosses lettres sur ton front NE PENSE PAS, NE REFLECHIS PAS, SANS INTERET. Tu te rabaisses toi-même avec ton comportement de Néandertal, à la différence que lui cherchait à s'améliorer! Regardes toi, tu es la régression même de l'espèce humaine, la honte de notre genre! Une sorte de brute épaisse qui ne pense pas et se comporte comme un animal. Tu te comporte comme les mâles dans les tribus d'animaux, en cherchant à tout prix à battre l'autre pour afficher ta supériorité! Mais tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu es un humain, et la supériorité de l'humain ne se prouve plus par les coups! Te ne fais que te discréditer, te ridiculiser! Remues-toi, bordel! »

Là j'ai eu besoin de reprendre de l'air car j'en manquais cruellement. La bande de brutes m'avait regardé parler sans bouger d'un centimètre. Le visage d'Hidan, figé en une étrange expression incluant un sourcil levé, ainsi que la narine du même côté, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Y a quelque chose que t'as pas compris dans ce que j'ai dit?

-Euuuh... Ouais! Ça veut dire quoi fuckation de zutillisme?

-Ce sont deux de mes néologismes personnels. Zutillisme est basé sur zut et fuckation est une francisation de fuck. »

Hidan eu un mouvement de tête correspondant à un « Ooooh, d'accord! » et ce fut là qu'Itachi intervint.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons partir, maintenant?

-Toi t'es là pour quoi, Uchiha? Demanda Hidan avec méfiance.

-Je suis une pseudo arme de persuasion massive, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. » expliqua le brun d'un air blasé.

Hidan eu un petit bruit méprisant et lâcha dédaigneusement avant de partir suivit de ses gars:

« Se faire protéger par une belette, vraiment, tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne pensais Katsuo... »

Score du concours de plantage: Deidara: 3 Itachi: 1 Hidan:2 (Puisqu'il a planté et Itachi, et moi-même.) Itachi se faisait battre par Hidan, mais j'étais toujours en tête!

« Je rêve ou il m'a appelé belette? » demanda Itachi incrédule.

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Je rêve ou c'était une preuve d'intelligence? »

Donc pas de passage à tabac? Pas la moindre petite égratignure? Mais c'était la plus grande victoire de la parole sur la barbarie jamais connue! Vous vous rendez compte? Des Ouaichs supers énervés près à me taper dessus après une journée entière de provocation, pouf! Un petit discours et ils partent comme ça! Soit j'étais génial, soit j'avais sous-estimé le niveau d'intelligence d'Hidan.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça se finisse aussi facilement, marmonnai-je. Y a forcément un piège, la vie n'est pas aussi facile.

-Tiens, puisqu'on n'en parle pas, au sujet de cette histoire de sortir ensemble dont nous discutions plutôt...

-Comment une belette passe du coq à l'âne par Uchiha Itachi, me moquai-je

-Tu m'avais dit de te redemander quand je serais sûr que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? Me rappela-t-il et j'opinai. Et bien voilà: je suis sûr, je te redemande, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

-Quoi, déjà? Réagis-je.

-Tu t'attendais à un délai plus long? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Oui, j'estimais sa durée à un mois minimum, jusqu'à six mois environ, avouai-je.

-Ceci prouve que tu n'as pas toujours raison. Maintenant, tu dois honorer tes paroles et reconsidérer sérieusement ma proposition.

-Et j'ai le droit à un délai de réflexion, moi aussi? » M'enquis-je.

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes, les bras croisés, puis finit par me l'accorder, m'arrachant la promesse d'une réponse demain.

« Maintenant, cher Deidara, il se fait tard et il est temps de rentrer. J'ai beaucoup de travail pour demain, que je comptais faire au CDI, mais j'ai dût réviser mes plans à la dernière minute.

-Tu parles, tu bouquinais.

-Toujours est-il que je dois te planter là, ce qui fait 3 à 2, mais je compte bien te rattraper demain. » sourit-il.

Me demandant vaguement à quel moment il avait branché son cerveau sur la fréquence du mien, je lui fis signe tandis qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle une journée riche en événements, et en réparties! » dis-je pour moi-même. Je soupirai. Et voilà que j'allais devoir passer ma nuit à réfléchir à si oui ou non je sortais avec un tigre déguisé en belette qui n'aimait pas raccourcir ses chemises. La réflexion me fit sourire, et je pris à mon tour la direction de mon petit nid douillet.

Certes, Itachi me plaisait bien, me dis-je en marchant, mais de là à sortir avec lui? Sa compagnie était plus qu'amusante, voir carrément excitante, dans le sens où j'étais sûr de ne pas m'ennuyer, mais peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas encore assez bien pour le juger correctement. Après tout, mon premier jugement sur lui s'était révélé tout à fait erroné! Je ne lui trouvais pas de défaut et donc -pardon, je corrige : je ne lui trouvais pas de défaut qui me répugne. (Il a des quantités de défauts: une légère vanité, un renfermement assez marqué, une personnalité malgré tout parqué par son enfance relativement gâtée, etc... Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était mesquin, sournois, traître, lâche ou encore menteur.) Mais une fois de plus, le connaissais-je suffisamment pour emmètre cette opinion? Non, bien sûr.

Et après cette journée chaotique, je n'étais pas assez objectif pour -Oh, et puis merde, qui est-ce que j'essayais de convaincre? Moi? Évidemment que j'allais accepter! Vous en connaissez beaucoup des mecs qui me supporteraient autant et qui au contraire m'aime pour mes défauts (lire ici : ma grande gueule.)? Il me plaît, il me plaît : point. Depuis quand je résonnais aussi rationnellement, moi? Je suis Katsuo Deidara, pas un pauvre type logique et incroyablement ennuyeux qui résout tout en pesant le pour et le contre, ou Sasori... Non, je suis un imbécile de blond, artiste et impulsif, suffisamment fan de Star Wars* pour se fier à son instinct, et suffisamment fan de Sherlock Holmes* pour rester logique, avec les tendances suicidaires démontrées aujourd'hui et la meilleure répartie du lycée! (Quoi? Itachi, meilleur que moi? Comme si!)

La sonnerie de mon portable interrompit mon petit monologue intérieur.

« Allô, j'écoute? Décrochai-je de bonne humeur.

-Ouais, Deidara? C'est Sasori.

-Oh! Danna! Justement je...

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de bêtement croire que Tobi avait raison.

-Je sais que tu détestes t'excuser alors je vais dire que je te pardonne et oublier l'incident tout de suite.

-Merci, répondit-il sèchement.

-De rien.

-A demain, décida-t-il de couper court à notre échange.

-A demain, Danna. » répondis-je, jugeant qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit un peu plus rationnel.

Demain! Demain, je sors avec l'Uchiha... Enfin normalement... Vous savez, avec moi...

« ATTENTION! » Hurla quelqu'un et j'eus juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour que la voiture freine _avant_ de me percuter - après eut été plus embêtant.

Une femme affolée ouvrit la portière du conducteur et se précipita vers moi, se confondant en excuses. Je la rassurai, lui répétant que tout allait bien. Toute confuse, elle proposa milles dédommagements que je refusai tout en continuant de lui répéter qu'aucun mal n'était arrivé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se fustiger pour si peu.

Je la regardai redémarrer sa voiture et secouai la tête.

Ouais, avec moi...

Glossaire

Chuk Norris: Chuck Norris est un personnage mythique d'Internet ayant la réputation de pouvoir tout faire. Il s'agit en réalité d'un acteur, mais les séries dans lesquelles il a tourné et ses rôles lui ont donner cette image de M Tout Puissant. De nombreuses blagues ont étaient inventée à ce sujet, souvent très connues telles que : « Chuck Norris a déjà compté jusqu'à l'infini deux fois. » « Chuck Norris peut étrangler ses victimes avec un téléphone sans fils. » « Chuck Norris a tagué le mur du son. » ou encore « Cuck Norris a déjà fait le tour du Soleil à la nage. »

Le Faucon Millenium : Vaisceau très connu du film de science fiction «_ Star Wars _», piloté par Ian Solo, le Faucon Millenium est extrêmement rapide. Il est capable d'aller à la vitesse lumière, soit 300 000 000 mètres par seconde.

_Candide_, de Voltaire, est un conte philosophique racontant les aventure du héros éponyme Candide qui a été élevé dans la philosophie optimiste : « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. » Pendant son voyage, il découvrira que ce n'est pas le cas et que le monde regorge de défauts et d'horreurs.

Voltaire : philosophe des lumières (XVIIIème siècle) très connu, il a beaucoup critiqué le pouvoir absolu du Roi, le fonctionnement et l'attitude de la Religion, les guerres, les massacres... Il utilisait beaucoup le second degré et l'ironie.

Darwin : fondateur de la théorie scientifique de la sélection naturelle selon laquelle les spécimens les mieux adaptés d'une espèce survivent plus que leurs congénères, jusqu'à ce que toute la génération suivante ai les même avantages, etc etc etc, donnant naissance à l'évolution (Exemple de l'Homme, des éléphants...)

Lucy : Le plus connu de tous les squelettes d'homme (ou de femme, dans son cas) préhistoriques.

Fuckation : Néologisme (dont j'avoue être à l'origine) créé spécialement pour le personnage de Deidara dans cette fiction, formé sur une francisation de l'injure « Fuck » anglaise. Tous les autres néologismes sont des remaniements d'injures françaises classiques.

_Star Wars_ : Film de science fiction de George Lucas dans lequel des « chevaliers jedi » (sorte de chevalier/samouraï du futur) se batte grâce à la Force, une puissance capable entre autre de faire léviter les objets selon sa volonté, et grâce à des sabres-laser. La réplique la plus connue des chevaliers jedi est « Fie toi à ton instinct. »

Sherlock Holmes : Héros de la série éponyme de nouvelles policières écrites par Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle dans la fin du XIXème siècle et début XXème. Sherlock Holmes résout les énigmes, parfois sans aller sur la scène du crime, juste par déduction. Il est détective privé et travail pour quiconque lui présente une affaire suffisamment intéressante. Il est réputé pour pouvoir tout dire d'une personne rien qu'en la regardant, de la profession au nombre d'enfants.

Remerciements :

Je remercie chaleureusement Chibi sylfeen, qui a accepté de faire la bêta-lecture. Son travail est très important, elle a d'ailleurs trouver le titre de cette histoire. Encore merci !

Je remercie ma meilleur amie qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette histoire jusqu'au bout bien que n'ayant aucune idée de qui Deidara et Itachi sont.

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire, et je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser leur avis.

Domitien


End file.
